


the penalty for a catboy

by chikaralovebot (charlotebrainrot)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, M/M, Nekoma, Platonic Relationships, im just love this boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotebrainrot/pseuds/chikaralovebot
Summary: Kenma bought a new game on pre-order and the gift gave yaku the perfect excuse to make fun of his friends
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	the penalty for a catboy

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been posted during the kurooweek, as the prompt of day-9 goes. But I didn't have much to tell about this story and they still didn't want to leave my head. So I just let them out as a warm-up ... Honestly, I don't mind writing them as stupid teenagers at times. Let my boys have it

Lev drops dead on the gym floor while Yaku took a long time to drink water on their break. It was two weeks before nacionais and the libero had decided as his main goal was gonna help Haiba be at least a decent receiver. The Nekoma time release and take pride in their connection so in orden to have more attack options, this gigant baby has to at least manage to understand the basics. That meant even more basic/tedious/repetitive training.

\- I will never get up again, you killed me - the half-russian groaned

The rest of the team had already tidied up their mess, close to the pair there was only Kai and Kuroo talking and Kemna who looked for something in his backpack. Yaku approached with the water bottle in hand while the blonde took two tiaras and a pair of fabric gloves from the backpack.

\- Here… and it came with this - Kenma’s voice was low and calm but in his face the grinn that while in his face was Kemna’s chuckle.

Kai took the gloves e Kuroo the tiaras while cracking of laughter

\- What’s that? - Yaku asks the smile already in his face

\- I bought this game of virtual animals and this came with the pre-sales package. - Kemna was the only one with presence of mind to answer, although little giggles trying to escape the corner of his mouth - It’s supposed to be kawaii...

\- It’s hilarious - Kuroo says as he put the tiara on Kai and took a step back to admire his creation, before bend the body in a vain attempt to hold his guffaws.

Suddenly, Lev’s head popped in behind Yaku, draw by the laughs of his teammates.

\- What’s so funny? - asked cautiously, did not want to draw much attention from Yaku (he could remember that he had promised that his training was not over) It was when the libero's eye lit up in a characteristic glow of someone who had a bad idea, that Lev realized he was lost.

\- It is the punishment of the pair that loses the match 2x2 that will start in 5 minutes! - he said excitedly, taking the tiara from Kai's head and raising it like a trophy.

\- What?? - asked the Opposite with a cautious expression.

\- Let’s play a 2x2 set, Lev needs to train his reception and here we have the perfect punishment for the losing team: A photographic record using this draft of a cat’s costume! This is me being an excellent senpai, you should help me with this. - concluded, using the tiara to point to each of the elders.

\- Finally an incentive, Yaku-san! I'm sure I won't go through with this! I will do everything before you can receive it! – Lev laughed confidently. And if Yaku heard his last sentence he was unaffected because he looked at his friends expectantly.

\- I like the idea! Who will be my partner? - Kuroo asked, looking at Kemna who escaped his gaze to face the floor quickly.

\- Well, I can't ... I promised I would get home earlier today - Kai raised his arms in a gesture of surrender. Kemna shot him a furious look but sighed resignedly when she saw Kuroo's abandoned cat expression.

\- Okay, fine! But the pairs will be me and Yaku; Lev and Kuroo - he said while pointing - I don't want to deal with Lev today and I know that Kuroo is excited to pay the penalty - completed with a half smile as he headed for the court.

* * *

Forty minutes later, yaku's laughter echoed through the gym and Kenma maintained a neutral expression positioning herself to take the punishment of the losing pair.

\- Lev, look at the camera! Let's get this over with - Kuroo said with a bitter smile

\- Kuroo-san they will never let us forget that, my image as a future ace is shaken - spoke dramatically

\- A future ace needs to receive the balls, boke dumbass! - Kuroo exploded - A good attack starts at the reception, I can't believe we lost due to your carelessness at that point that i-

\- Oi! Least fighting and more modeling, please? Thank you very much! - Kemna was ironically smiling.

Kuroo could feel that he was enjoying this situation much more than he let on.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for giving a second of your attention to this idea so basic that I didn’t want to leave. I'm sure it was a really fun day for Nekoma time and this photo has become the treasure for many generations of students.
> 
> I hope you have a great one, you can find me on twitter if you want to shout about anything @crishouyou


End file.
